The Fight for Minecraft
by Stealbot33
Summary: I lived in peace for years, but then the war came in and swept my world. Now I have to fight to live and I have to fight for the people I love.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of War

I was running. Trees and dirt flashed before my eyes. I ran up a hill and rolled. Towards a village, I went, they were following. They, they, they haunted my dreams and every soul who lives in this world. The undead were coming… coming.

I woke up, yawning. Stretching I got ready for the day. I left the comfort of my bed and walked into my kitchen. It was nothing fancy, just a cobble floor, wood walls and roof. I cooked up a chicken in my furnace, and made some hot chocolate with my cocoa beans. I drank the warm drink. I ate my chicken and picked up my axe. I cut down a couple trees and put them in my wood chest. Half the day was gone already. Time flies when you have work to do, I visited the farm and cut wool from my sheep. I pet the cows and pigs and collected some melons. The sun was going down, so I went back in and grabbed a book. I always go once in a while to trade with the villagers. I traded for some books last week. The book I was reading was called The Games. It was about some killing game. So far, it was very interesting. I read for an hour or so and then I called it a night. I turned my lamp off, and went to sleep. The next morning my pet bat, Queen, came to me with a message. It was from my brother, Jason, he wanted me to visit. He lived almost two days away. Oh well.

I packed some food, my iron sword, pickaxe, axe, shovel, and some torches. I gave Queen a message, saying to Jason, I was coming. I set off and locked my doors, set everything, and walked to the end of the road and whistled to my wolves, Ace and Breeze. They ran to my side and we started off. On our adventure, a one that no one would have saw coming.

I leaned against the tree and made a small fire. I heated some soup up and drank it. I gave my wolves bits of pork and they nibbled on it. I put down my gear and lay next to the fire. I dreamed. It was not pleasant. Dark images and pictures of blood and terror filled my soul. Was a war coming? When Breeze awoke me, I was sweating. She looked worried and so did Ace. A strong thought filled my mind, "At least, they can sense when I am going through something bad" My wolves and I had been through a lot. Near-death experiences and the wilderness, it was a strong bound they and I shared. I gathered up my gear and stood up. We pressed on, making it to my brother house by sundown. My brother, of course, was richer than me. He had stacks on stacks of diamonds, because he went mining often. I liked building and exploring. I was always nervous when I went into the deep undergrounds. I was happy to see him, but then my smile faded… Something was wrong.

I went up, "What's wrong?" I asked. His eye looked worn out. "War is coming," he said. I followed him inside and he showed me what had happened. The mobs were sick of being refined in the Dark Country. It was small and they wanted our land. They had announced war. I gasped. This was bad because my brother and I lived so close to the border. Our area elder had posted us for war because we were strong fighters. I hated war. My dad had died in it; he had defeated half a legion before he went down. I was proud, but I also never wanted war to come again. It was a terror that always threatened our world. I knew my world had changed. My brother and I were going to war.

I woke up sick with a headache. Pain throbbed through my head; the thought of going to war was too overwhelming. I drank some water and got up to do something. To distract myself from the war. I ran to the small farm, my brother had and picked out some wheat, carrots and potatoes. I went inside and made some bread. I made some carrot, beef, and potato stew for later. My brother was still in bed because unlike me he likes to sleep in. Quickly, I simmered down the fire, grabbed a spear, and started attacking the side of the barn. I feinted, slashed, stabbed, and swept at the grass. By noon, I was sweating and feeling tired. I went inside and took a bath. As I sat there, I tried to wrap my head around the thought that people wanted war to happen. I went out feeling refreshed and went down to the mineshafts with my brother. I was a bit nervous, but the war made me feel more nervous. As we walked down the long path, my brother and I talked about any new news and about the time we still had our mom and dad. I swung my pickaxe over my shoulder and we walked down. We started strip mining and we got some nice chunks of iron, lots of coal, gold, and a few diamonds! The day was over and we trudged back up the steps tired. You were supposed to report to the war council next week, and the closest major base was a two hundred miles away. I borrowed my brother's second horse, Hunter. My brother got on his horse, Titan. We started to trot away. I whistled and my wolves came bounding from the forest eager to go on our adventure.

**My debut chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival to Armors City

We walked on a stray path that led to a major road called "Hawk Road". It was weird since no hawks came, but eagles came so it was nicknamed "Eagle Path". Hunter came to a stop and looked puzzlingly at Titan as to where to go. We pressed on for a few more hours, but then we stopped to take a rest. I was eating some leftover stew when a loud whooping sound sounded loud in the night. "Bandits! Crap!" My brother said. I stood up and grabbed my spear. It was iron and sharpened. I put on my lucky cap, and grabbed an iron chest plate. My brother was already equipped with a sword and full iron gear. The first bandit came around the corner. They had demented eyes and mean looks. The first one came at us with a cavalry sword and struck against me. I ducked and he came back to strike again. I attacked first. I feinted, flipped my spear and struck hard against his face. He crumpled like a can. My brother was facing one with a spear and he deflected the sharp point off his shield, sparks flashing out like fire crackers. He then used the flat sword of his blade and knocked the man off his seat. We were winning, but then seven bandits rounded the corner.

My brother and I leaped onto our horses and charged. My spear took down two men, and their horses went thundering off. My brother fought three, while two more charged. I feinted at one and used the back end of my spear and rammed my spear into his stomach. He toppled like a statue. The other one went blind with rage and ran forward. I juked to the left and went to the right and immediately got behind his guard. I let loose a war cry and swing, he falls. My brother has easily handled the other three. We now have nine bandits for jail and full sets of new armor.

We pressed on until we got to a major town. It had a jail, inn, library, houses, and lots of shops. We got our reward money and then we sold our sets of armor. We then went to get supplies. I got new collars for Ace and Breeze. My brother got a pickaxe sharpener. I picked up some more food and goodies and then we rented a room at the inn. I dumped my stuff in the chest and walked downstairs. It was crowded and I wormed my way to my brother and we ordered some pork chops, coffee, and some pumpkin pie. It was all delicious and we exchanged jokes and news with some strangers. We also listened to the music. It was sweet and calm and it flooded over me. This gave me distraction from war. But only for a little bit. The next day at the crack of dawn, we moved out.

We trotted along as our horses nickered and talked to each other. It was another lazy sunny day. My wolves ran free and they raced each way and they had energy. This helped my mood. Soon by close to evening we were all carefree and laughing. The next week was awesome. Meeting new people, running around and just enjoying ourselves as we traveled towards the city. We got new gear and we stayed in great inns. It was a new and awesome experience. Before we knew it we were at the city. Armors City, it was called. Merchants lined the streets and I saw a book store. I bought a few books and we went on our way. We reported to the quartermaster who gave us iron chest plates and leather caps. They gave us iron swords and sent us to our rooms. I was sharing a room with Jason and no one else. The room was simple, wood flooring, cobble roofs, and nice sandstone walls. Bunk beds lined one side of the small, cozy room and double chests lined the other. Two crafting tables and furnaces lined the space next to the chests, and some empty bookshelves were on the wall. My dogs went to sleep and I put all my stuff away. I also put the books on the bookshelves. My brother and I split up. He went to get a registered stable for Hunter and Titan, and I went to build a space for Queen and King (My brother's bat) to stay. I went to a general store to get some supplies. Some wood and some bat food. I quickly made a cool, cozy shelter in the corner of our room. I had some extra time before I was supposed to meet my brother, so I went to get some spare blankets for my wolves. I went to the quarter master and he gave me a blanket sheet. I bought some wool and crafted a little dog bed. Ace followed me to go get some beef and food, but Breeze slept. I went into the store and got some beef, apples, bread, and coffee beans. I walked back home while giving Ace bits of beef. It was peaceful.

My brother and I stayed up and talked, but he went to sleep, so I pulled out a new book and read. It was called "The Gods of Minecraftia". I read about the creator Notch and tricky Herobrine. Then I fell asleep.

SECOND CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament

I dreamt of the gods. They were powerful, but they were being defeated by an even greater powerful force than Notch and Herobrine. I woke up. What could possibly stronger than Notch and Herobrine working together? It was still dark outside, but there was lots of talk and laughter outside. Even though from what I heard, it was a friendly atmosphere, there were at least five hundred guards patrolling at all times. The mobs must be getting closer. At eight o' clock we went out to the mess hall. I was eating some oatmeal, with some apple juice, when a military officer came out and yelled at us, "All right ladies, today is going to be important! Everyone is here so we will have tests as to which army you all want to be in! Go see the quartermasters after your dinner!" He roared. Everyone went back to eating chatting about what army they were going to be in. A guy next to us said, "I'm going to go to the M.N.A!" We asked what armies there were. He said that there were five. "M.N.A is the Minecraft Navy Army. We get boats and stuff!" His friend chipped in, "M.I.A, is the Minecraft Infantry Army, M.C.A is the Minecraft Cavalry Army." The man who said he was going to the Navy started talking again. "And the last two are M.A.A, which is Minecraft Aerial Army, and the last one is boss! The M.S.F, Minecraft Special Forces, they get everything new! I immediately wanted to be in M.S.F., they had no classes, and no uniforms. They were the task force and the leaders of the entire force.

The uniforms for infantry were full diamond, so my brother went to try for them. He could still be in Special Forces, if he was leader of Infantry. I wished him good luck. He smiled and went to the sectors. Cavalry was full iron, with a long lance, and sword. Aerial was gold armor, because they gave support and weapons. Navy was chain. Special Forces had no uniforms. I debated in my brain what to do. I never liked water and heights so Navy and Aerial were instantly off my list. I wasn't a great front line fighter. So I guess Cavalry, but I am used to a spear. I shrug and head over to Special Forces. Lots of people are there. I sign up. The way to get your rank or in my case to get in is to get in a tournament. Best people get in and winner gets commander rankings. I go grab my spear, and they say, "Pick one from ours," I go do, and they're or tons of regular iron tipped spears, swords, and armor. I grab iron armor and head to my first match.

I go up on a platform. There is some cocky looking dude, and he points his axe at me. "Hey hunter boy, I bet you'll lose." I just grab my spear and unsheathe my knife in a battle stance. "You want to lose, so early? Okay!" He charged. Right away I see his stance is bad. He runs too fast and his grip on the axe too tight. His technique was all offense. All this registered to me in a microsecond. He swung at me, left then right. I blocked the blows with my knife and ducked. His axe went above me. I jab at him with my spear, and then swing the knife at his throat while his axe blocks my spear. "Yield." I say. He is sweating and I look at him hard. I have won.

The rest of the day goes like this. I beat some other people and some are easy, but some provided a tough challenge. The fights helped me hone my skills. That night, I think out my personal weapons, I want to use. There is a throwing knife stack that houses half a dozen throwing knives, three on either side. On the bottom, there are two fighting knives, and it could be used like a shield. It hangs around my back. There is only one, so I wake up early and go grab it. I spend the next two hours practicing and getting a real feel with these knives. The first match that day is easy. I have already got a place in the Forces, but I am fighting for a possible Lt. spot. I throw two knives, quick as lighting. The man dodges and I use my extra weapon length and trap him at the throat. I smile.

At midday, they call a break for the tournaments. I walk out and go buy an apple. I eat it and polish my tournament weapons until they are shining new. I grin and go walk around the city to know the streets. It is scary thinking about it, but I will have to closely defend this city with my life. I say high to a few friendly strangers and then go back to my brother's and my room. I clean up the place a bit, so it looks nice and then go practice. After all, practice makes a great warrior. I go up to a straw dummy, and practice a few moves. Right jab, under feint, overhead strike, overhead strike, left stab, it goes on like this all day. I am pumped up to go back and jog around until all the tournament people file in. I wonder who I will fight next. It is some mean, beefy dude, but even if he was a decent swordsman, I kind of embarrassed him in front of everyone.

I go to sleep and think about everything. Everyone is nice here, and the food is welcoming. It's just that the war is building. Rumor has swirled around saying the mobs might be here next month. The engineers and builders are building bunkers, sniper nests, and a gigantic wall. If the mobs come, this place will not go down easy. I will give my word on that!

1000 word chapter! plz review and schtuffs!


	4. Chapter 4: This is My Team

I go buy a spear sharpener and soon my spear is razor sharp. I also went to buy armor cleaner, so my armor wouldn't go rusty. I went to our room and my brother had brought good news, he is in position to get the commander of the Infantry, and if not a high ranking general. I am really proud of him, so we go out to a restaurant and have dinner. After a night's sleep, I feel ready to nab a high-ranking spot too. I know I couldn't be commander, but I want to be the commander's lieutenant. I fought lots of worthy opponents for the spot, but I beat them all. So it is down to in last match. We were the last two left. He is a swordsman, and he looks mean. As soon as the referee signals go he rumbled. I got into a defense stance and take about three dozen strikes before I go into offense, using my extra length as a weapon. After going into defense, my opponent immediately switches back to offense. I use my throwing knives and he has to go back. On nearly hits him, and he concentrates more on dodging the rest. Secretly, I bring out my hidden combat knife and attack him one handed with the spear. It was a mistake. The spear clattered against his sword and fell. I looked defenseless, but he attacked anyway, I draw my second knife and mid-dodge, and use the double knife defense. Then using my quicker knives, I deflect his iron sword with one, and then hold my knife against his throat. "Yield," I said. He growled, but dropped his sword. I had won. I was the lieutenant commander.

Being lieutenant of Notch is cool. While other men get assigned units of four people, I get to choose. I walk around trying to pick. I cross arrogant ones off my list, I want the best. I spar with a few, but I can defeat them easily. I, then, walk up towards an archer, one of the only ones in Special Forces. I challenge here because she looks like a natural. I am right. As soon as we start she lets loose three arrows in one notch. I dodge and send my own projectiles on the way. She is quick and agile as a leopard and ducks. My knives whiz past her head. She lets loose a couple more arrows, but then sheaths her bow and draws out two long knives, not quite swords, but has a longer reach then mine. She lashes out, but I block. Then she sweeps her legs under me trying to knock me down, and follow up by attacking using both knives, I jumped and block. In all my time here, I had never seen someone use their legs in attack. Then I sheath my weapons and hold out my hand. "Name's Jonathan. What's yours?" I ask. She takes the hand and shakes, "Stefanie, why?" I grin, "I want you on my team." She gapes at that, "Why?" "Well, for one you're a good fighter, and you don't seem as arrogant as some other people." She smiles, "Ok." We walk around the camp trying to look for some new friends.

I look towards near the campfire, and I see a guy there. He is pale and skinny as hell. But he handles his axe easily as it were just a toy and not the real thing. I ask to spar with him. It is not easy going spear versus axe, I'll tell you. He nearly crushes me with the first blow, but I use my quickness on him. I instantly want him on my team because he has such good skill and he is nice. "My name is Leo." He is Mexican and he looks smart. Our trio go hunt down more members. I ask my new friends for suggestions, but they don't know anybody as much as I do. We go grab a bite to eat at the mess hall. I eat a ham and cheese sandwich with yogurt. Stefanie eats some pizza while Leo munches on cheese burgers. Man, for a skinny guy he eats a lot. We walk around joking around and slugging each other. We walk across a timid girl. She says her name Lara. She has a scythe and looks like she doesn't know how to use it. I make the mistake of challenging her. I almost die twenty times in the first minute, but then I gradually start to fight back. I invite her into my almost full team and now we just need one more person to join.

I spar with a few more people and then I finally spot my man. It was Mitch and I knew him from a long time ago. "What's up?! " I say as I walk over to him. He is carrying a gleaming sword and shield, but he doesn't look to ignorant. I ask him to spar a couple minutes with me. He smiles and fights like the new modern style mixed with some old technique. He is a hard opponent, but I welcome him in my group. Mitch joins gladly. Now I have my team. A pretty unstoppable team, we are going to show those mobs this is our home. They'll be sorry they ever came here. I can't wait until we go out to attack. It is revenge time. For my father!

**My fourth chapter, sorry for not uploading yesterday, I had a dentist appointment and i was sick blah blah blah enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Weapons

Tomorrow is a big day. Well, for me anyway. I have to choose a squad name and we will get a new unique set of weapons. I can't sleep because all the jitters in my stomach. I must have been exhausted from all the sparring because I fall asleep. When I wake up, the smell of bacon fat, frying eggs, and baking bread fill the air. I groan and stand up and get dressed. I report to Notch's steward who asks for my team name. I was about to ask for some suggestions, but chaos erupted outside. Something about stealing my weapon. Then I have a great idea. My squad is named Chaos. For all the chaos we will create when those mobs show up. Then I go to tell my team.

My team is waiting at our reserved table and I tell them our name. They like it. We eat a big breakfast of bacon, fried eggs, and freshly baked bread. Then we went to the blacksmith. Oh, and not any regular blacksmith. He is the blacksmith of Notch, said to make the Hammer of Notch. He is making weapons for the commanders and the elite right now. He is going to make special weapons for us because we were Notch's right hand squad. Lara went first. She got a darkness scythe and knife. It could summon darkness and was build out of diamond and chaos energy. In other words, it was a scary as hell weapon. Leo stands up and got two battle axes. They were feather light and made out of diamond. It could summon sonic sounds loud enough to make you deaf. It is very cool. Mitch went in and got a shining enchanted diamond sword and a diamond shield, engraved with eagle embroidery on the front. It was kite-shaped. Mitch's sword, had sharpness affects that made it doubled a regular diamond sword. Mitch also came out with full diamond armor with spectacular enchants. They were powerful. Stefanie went in to greet the ancient blacksmith and returns with a wicked birch wood bow with and special enchant in her leather quiver that made it so she had infinite arrows. She has two long knives each diamond and shining. They were powerful. Her bow also has fire, power, and a special knock back.

It is my turn. I went in and saw the blacksmith. He is old, but there is a fire in his eyes that looks like they will live on forever. "What can I make you, boy?" he asks in a gravelly voice. I bow and give him my standard, throwing knives, shield, spear and combat knives. He goes to work so quick, I almost don't believe my eyes. Soon I have a sharp diamond spear, with an inner diamond shaft. A diamond shield with a dragon on it shines, and my diamond throwing knives have a special ability to return to me. My combat knives are larger, but they have special diamond enchants. I thank blacksmith as I stare in wonder at me new weapons. He smiles warmly. We go home and I practice my new weapons. They are unbelievably powerful. The next morning war training begins. We will practice with standard weapons. But I keep my weapons in tip-top shape. The blacksmith has also sent each of us (except for Mitch who had gotten great armor) diamond armor. I hung up my stuff along my side of the room. Jason comes home and shows me his new weapons. He has a heavy battle axe with a shield that looks as strong as Mitch's. He had full diamond armor enchanted. The blacksmith had his things too because he was commander of the infantry. The next morning I will try my luck. We will train to become scouts, fighters, and more. War training has begun.


End file.
